familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Glades County, Florida
Glades County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population is 10,576. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 11,252 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Moore Haven6. History Glades County was created in 1921. It was named for the Florida Everglades. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,555 km² (986 sq mi). 2,004 km² (774 sq mi) of it is land and 551 km² (213 sq mi) of it (21.57%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Highlands County - north *Okeechobee County - northeast *Martin County - east *Palm Beach County - southeast *Hendry County - south *Lee County - southwest *Charlotte County - west *DeSoto County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 10,576 people, 3,852 households, and 2,765 families residing in the county. The population density was 5/km² (14/sq mi). There were 5,790 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 76.99% White, 10.53% Black or African American, 4.93% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 5.63% from other races, and 1.58% from two or more races. 15.07% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2005 the population was 67.0% non-Hispanic white, 17.6% Latino, 10.5% African-American and 4.9% Native American. (Source=http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/12/12043.html) There were 3,852 households out of which 25.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.30% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 22.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 18.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 121.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 125.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,774, and the median income for a family was $34,223. Males had a median income of $29,196 versus $20,987 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,338. About 10.70% of families and 15.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.20% of those under age 18 and 11.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Buckhead Ridge (unincorporated) *Moore Haven (County seat) *Lakeport (unincorporated) *Palmdale (unincorporated) *Brighton Seminole Indian Reservation *Muce (unincorporated) See also *Florida Heartland External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Glades County Supervisor of Elections info * Glades County Sheriff bio * Glades County Tax Collector info Special districts * Glades County School District * South Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Glades County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 20th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Charlotte, Collier, Glades, Hendry and Lee Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 20th Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 20th Judicial Circuit of Florida Category:Counties of Florida Category:Glades County, Florida